


Oh non Thorin va me tuer !

by Lyla0i



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: La bataille d'Erebor est gagnée, Thorin, ses neveux et les membres de la compagnie ont survécu. Tout le monde fête la victoire mais deux nains... forts alcoolisés... s'échappent à la recherche d'une chambre. Slash Dwalin x Kili





	Oh non Thorin va me tuer !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans l'avion, un peu fatiguée et surtout pas inspirée pour mes autres histoires en cours d'écriture.
> 
> Comme d'habitude les personnages sont la propriété de JRR TOLKIEN.
> 
> Cet OS est un slash explicite entre hommes, homophobes, âmes sensible ou simplement si vous n'aimez pas faîtes demi-tour !
> 
> Merci à Sukky pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.

Dans les sous-sol d'Erebor, alors que tous fêtaient la fin de la guerre et la reconquête du trône par Thorin, deux nains, très imbibés par l'alcool, ouvraient les portes d'un couloir à l'écart.

Dwalin portait fermement Kili d'une main posée sous ses fesses… sans oublier de peloter le parfait fessier reposant dans sa main. Dwalin ouvrait les portes à la recherche d'une chambre pour y déposer son colis.

Kili, les jambes croisées autour de la taille de son porteur, les bras autour de ses épaules, l'assaillait de baisers. Sa dernière cible était l'oreille du tatoué qu'il mordillait avec plaisir…

Dwalin fut soulagé de trouver, enfin, une chambre. Quelques minutes de plus et il n'aurait plus supporté de sentir l'érection de Kili contre son ventre, ni les va-et-vient des fesses du brun sur sa propre érection.

Un nuage s'éleva autour d'eux quand Dwalin déposa son prince sur le lit mais ils n'en avaient cure. Kili se mit à genoux et embrassa Dwalin à perdre haleine, ses mains, impatientes, se mirent à déshabiller le tatoué. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste, il retirait aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait les vêtements du plus jeune, caressant toute la peau qu'il pouvait au passage. Tous deux furent rapidement nus et Kili, impatient, délaissa la bouche de son futur amant. Il se mit à quatre pattes, cambrant son dos et remontant ses fesses, prenant ainsi une posture très érotique. Sans aucun préambule Kili prit le sexe dressé de Dwalin dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avec gourmandise et entrain.

Dwalin poussa un grognement de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Il posa une de ses mains dans la crinière brune alors que l'autre s'égarait sur le dos dénudé sans pouvoir pour autant (à son grand regret) toucher les fesses outrageusement exposées à sa vue.

Kili gémissait de satisfaction autour du sexe de son amant comme si c'était la meilleure des gourmandises. Il ignorait délibérément sa propre érection qui pourtant réclamait aussi de l'attention.

Après de longs instants pendant lesquels les grognements de Dwalin emplirent la chambre, Kili sentit que son guerrier ne serait plus très long à rendre les armes et redoubla de vigueur. Le tatoué poussa un grognement plus rauque que les autres. Il agrippa les cheveux de Kili et le força à remonter son visage à sa hauteur. Il ignora les protestations et l'embrassa fiévreusement

« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi mon cher », gronda-t-il à son oreille avant de repousser Kili sur le lit. Le prince tomba sur le dos dans un nouveau nuage de poussière. Dwalin attrapa ses jambes et le tira jusqu'à ce que les fesses de Kili soient au bord du lit. Le tatoué présenta trois doigts à Kili.

« Lèche-les », lui chuchota-t-il avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes du brun et de lécher avec douceur ses testicules et la hampe sur toute sa longueur.

Une fois les doigts bien humidifiés, Dwalin les retira de la bouche de Kili pour les positionner devant l'entrée de son intimité. Il prit le sexe de Kili dans sa bouche qui cria de plaisir. Profitant de son plaisir soudain, il introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité. Dwalin s'appliqua à préparer Kili au mieux tout en continuant sa fellation. Il détendit l'anneau de chair jusqu'à pouvoir y introduire trois doigts.

Kili lui n'était plus que gémissements, cherchant de lui-même à s'empaler sur les doigts. Dwalin plongeait de plus en plus loin ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, tant et si bien qu'il trouva sa prostate. Kili cria de plaisir. Dwalin s'activa pour toucher de ses doigts la zone magique à chacun de ses mouvements et accéléra le rythme de sa fellation pour synchroniser ses doigts et sa bouche.

Kili se tortillait en criant son plaisir, les sensations étaient trop intenses, il se déversa dans la bouche de Dwalin dans un dernier cri. Celui-ci relâcha le sexe et cracha le sperme de Kili sur sa main. Il enroula sa main autour de sa propre érection, la lubrifiant de la semence du plus jeune. Dwalin prit les jambes de son prince pour les poser sur ses épaules et se positionna à son entrée.

Kili perdu dans les limbes du plaisir était des plus détendu, il ne ressentit presque aucune douleur quand Dwalin le pénétra, et fut étourdit par le plaisir de se sentir rempli par son amant quand celui-ci l'empala d'une longue poussée.

Dwalin commença quelques lents mouvements de bassins. Rapidement l'érection de Kili reprit vie et le jeune nain ondula du bassin pour chercher plus d'intensité. L'étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Tous deux n'étaient plus que plaisir. Dwalin était debout, percutant la prostate de son prince à chaque mouvement. Kili, allongé sur le dos, criait son plaisir sans retenue.

Après quelques instants qui leurs parurent à la fois très longs et très courts, tous deux jouirent : Dwalin en Kili et Kili sur son ventre. Dwalin se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, reposés et dégrisés ils s'éveillèrent.

« Oh non, Thorin va me tuer ! » S'exclama Dwalin en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à regretter.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kili, joueur, dont la main s'égara sur le sexe de Dwalin.

« Vraiment. » Confirma le tatoué, troublé par cette main alors que son membre se réveillait.

« Alors autant continuer d'en profiter si c'est déjà décidé… » Conclu Kili en remplaçant les paroles par l'acte… sa bouche pouvait faire des choses tellement plus agréables que des bavardages.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce court OS est fini.
> 
> Deux fics sont en cours d'écriture, une sur le Hobbit et une sur Harry Potter. Je commencerai à les publier dès que je serai certaine de les terminer.
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
